Spootibear
Spootibear is a heckin' good member of Barrbrous Kremiltation's House. Soup Many of her illustrations pertain to the mythical, the divine, the exquisite, the Soup. It has been known to drive those who are blessed enough to consume it to greater heights than previously thought, in pleasure, in pain, in knowledge, in horniness and in contentment. How the Soup is created is unknown and has become something of a hot topic within the soup making corners of the world. Some cite it as nothing more than overhyped nonsense, while others say that it is not unheard of to have soup that could completely change the direction of your life. Among the more optimistic rumors, some say that cosplaying as a demon of some hell-like dimension sends the experience from life changing to reality altering, though we have had no luck finding any witnesses to comment on this particular rumor, despite its widespread belief, and supposed documentation. No ingredients or preparation methods have ever been publicly disclosed. Soupgate While Spoot is quite the fanatic for soup she recently discovered a way to make it a vile and revolting thing, thanks to the unintentional help of one SpookyOugiOfCute. When Spooky places crackers within the Soup, the divine mix's consistency alters, leaning less towards liquid and more towards solid. Her preferred method of solidification is placing many a cracker within the soup, to give it, what she calls, "a crunchiness" to it. Spoot has gone on record saying that this defilement of Soup is a high crime against all of humanity and that any self respecting human being would throw out their Soup if it ever neared such a solid state. TRIV, TRIV, TRIV, GOES THE TRIVIA ENGINE * They have stated that the "Y" key on the keyboard is a personal favorite, due to it's somewhat unusual positioning, relative to the rest of the keys. * They look real cool in sunglasses, to be fair who doesn't but the point still stands. * Helped organize something that can not be documented just yet, but in due time it will be on here. * Was the first individual to have content that violated Wikia's TOS and had to be removed from the wiki. * Has a deep seated fear of balloons. Boats are the real philosophers *"Give me caWKS" *"i like gorls #IMGAY" *"I want Rogue to break my neck and suffocate me with her big bat baps." *"Quit lying to yourself and admit you love cleaning my wittle toesies you sick binch." *"Spooky, if you're watching I just want you to know even if wikia takes offense to your fetish, I never will. I will never kinkshame you. You absolutely outstanding bitch." *"i want some satan goo then" *"i got weapons of mass destruction **my bomb ass TIDDIES" *"the ladies just can't get enough of my banana" *"Marge, I'm trying to go to the store for eggs but Barry is dummy thicc and blocking the road." * "The Easter bunny is a bitch. And I WILL fight him" * "every time u poonp miku stares at you" * "I am the president ! I have the gun!" * "I like Gamb when he's not a fascist." * "You did better than my first time." * "I'm afraid to do yoga because I might fart" * "Do I look like I'm talented to you?" * "Ugh, this tastes like sad water." * "Don't fuck with me when I have a banana in my hand." * "I want everyone to be able to fuck me over." * "@SpookyOugiOfCute oh, spooky. if only there was someone who loved you.." * "I can't believe Spooky is touching us with her very long erection." * "What do you think I am? Intelligent? No!" * "How do cam girls do this? How do they show off their titties when they can't even see a rat?" * "I forgot 6 was a number" * "Yeah, I'm for bear chode." * "I ... like bear chode" * "I can be a zombie and miku" * "Shidd in the ears." * "snails love to fug" * "Glad I get to hear songs about my enormous penis." * "Y'all can lick the monkey if you want, I'm just saying it's a bad idea, you don't know where it's been." * "Miku is my god." * "what does...ass look like" * "DAMN THAT TREE THICC" * "need to clap them tree CHEEKS" * Tune in next week for more quote on quote action Category:Chat Members Category:The Three Woahers